


Youngil and Yoonhee Are Really Bad At Sneaking Around

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Youngil and Yoonhee have been hooking up with each other since debut, and in love with each other since debut - not that the other knows that.





	Youngil and Yoonhee Are Really Bad At Sneaking Around

**They’ve been doing this for a while, sneaking between each other’s rooms in the middle of the night. It’s a great advantage for them, not having a roommate, and the sex is a great stress reliever. The only issue, however, is hiding whatever semblance of a relationship they have from their band mates. Youngil loves Milo, but he’s a gossip by nature. For now, he’s trying to escape Yoonhee’s bedroom unseen because, even after a year of whatever this is, she still won’t let him sleep with her.**

**YH:** Go, before Mihyun wakes up to go to the studio.

 **YI:** Yoon, it’s still four am. She won’t be up for another hour and a half.

 **YH:** I don’t want to risk anything. Can you imagine what they’d say if they found out?

**Youngil sighs and leans back as she reaches across him to grab a cigarette from her night stand, making him scrunch his nose up.**

**YI:** You’re right, but do you have to do that when I’m here?

**She turns away from the window and blows the smoke directly in to his mouth, effectively choking him.**

**YH:** Don’t like it? Go back to your own room.

 **YI:** You’re such a bitch.

 **YH:** Thanks.

**With a final eye roll, he stands up, tugging the duvet off of her bare legs as he does. She scowls and yanks it back, raising her middle finger at him.**

**YI:** Good night, Yoon.

 **YH:** Night, Young. Sleep well.

 **YI:** You too.

**Youngil leaves then, and Yoon can’t help but admire the way his back muscles shift as he moves. He turns back to her and smiles before he finally closes the door behind him, and she melts. Hiding her flustered face in her pillow, she kicks her legs behind her.**

**YH:** Ugh, he’s too cute.

**She turns back over and sits up to smoke out of the window.**

**YH:** God, why can’t I just admit it?

 **TY:** Admit what?

**She jumps and looks over to where Tyler is dangling out of his own window to smoke.**

**YH:** Tyler! Get the fuck back inside and go to sleep.

 **TY:** You’re not.

 **YH:** I’m older than you. Go to sleep before you disturb Art.

 **TY:** Why do you hate me?

 **YH:** Tyler Mok, so help me God, I will drag you in myself.

 **TY:** Ugh, fine.

**He finally slinks back in to his own room, extinguishing his cigarette and throwing it out of the window beforehand.**

**YH:** That kid, I swear.

Meanwhile

**Youngil has the unfortunate disadvantage of his bedroom being on the other side of the dorm, meaning he has to sneak past everyone else’s rooms. He’s nearly home free when he hears a cough and a wrapper crinkle.**

**ZK:** Hello, oppa.

 **He** turns around, grabbing his chest.

 **YI:** Zhennie, Jesus. What are you doing up?

**She takes a cookie from the packet she’s holding.**

**ZK:** Snacking. You?

 **YI:** Uh, nothing.

 **ZK:** Not sneaking out of Yoon-unni’s room?

 **YI:** Don’t tell anyone.

 **ZK:** You owe me pizza.

 **YI:** You got it.

 **ZK:** What were you doing in unni’s room?

 **YI:** Uhhh… I’ll tell you when you’re older.

 **ZK:** Oh, my god! You guys were having se-!

**Youngil shoves his hand over her mouth before she can get the last word out.**

**YI:** Shut up! Don’t you dare tell anyone. The managers would kill us if they found out.

 **ZK:** But, lots of people in the company are dating.

 **YI:** Well, we’re not dating.

 **ZK:** Scandalous.

**Youngil rolls his eyes.**

**YI:** Go to bed, Zhen. And, don’t mention this to Yoonie either.

 **ZK:** Ah, Yoonie - that’s so cute.

 **YI:** Goodnight, Zhenkang.

 **ZK:** Night, oppa! But, it’s actually morning now.

**Youngil ignores her and pushes open his bedroom door to crash in to bed. He groans in to his pillow.**

**YI:** Why am I such a fucking coward, for God’s sake? I should just tell her that I like her.

 **ZK:** Yeah, you should!

**Youngil shouts back through the closed door.**

**YI:** Shut the fuck up and go to bed!

**He hears Zhenkang snicker and finally the opening and closing of her own door. Finally alone, he grabs his phone from the night stand and texts Yoonhee.**

__**youngillie (4:19am)**  
we need to start keeping  
these damn kids on leashes  


__**yoonhee-ah (4:19am)**  
what have they done now?  
i've already yelled at ty for  
smoking out of his window  


__**youngillie (4:20am)**  
zhennie knows about us  
cus she saw me leaving  
your bedroom  


__**yoonhee-ah (4:21am)**  
WHAT  


__**youngillie (4:21am)**  
she won’t tell don’t worry  
but remind me i have to buy  
her pizza after our interview  
tomorrow

 __ **yoonhee-ah (4:21am)**  
ur too soft with them  


__**youngillie (4:22am)**  
would u rather the rest of  
them find out? it’s basically  
hush money

_**yoonhee-ah (4:22am)**  
yeah you’re right_

_**youngillie (4:22am)**  
get some sleep now yoon. gnight_

_**yoonhee-ah (4:23am)**  
good night young_

**Youngil throws his phone back down and rolls over to get some sleep.**

**Author's Note:**

> hello casey nd soph ! and if anyone else is reading this,, why?? but thanks i guess


End file.
